


The Camping Trip

by Emmie_cb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie_cb/pseuds/Emmie_cb
Summary: Seven has taken Yoosung with him on his mission, when they get lost on the way.





	

“Seven, we’ve been driving forever! How much longer do you think it will be till we get there?” Yoosung whined. They had been driving for hours now and the sun was starting to set. Not that Yoosung was complaining about diving with Seven, he enjoyed his company, but they had been driving for way to long. “Not much longer!” Seven sung cheerfully in response while grinning the way he always does. For such an important mission, he seems to be enjoying himself, Yoosung thought. Watching him grin dorkishly while driving through the forested road, Yoosung started to notice somethings about Seven. He started to notice how, despite having so much of it, Seven’s hair was quite light and thin considering how the breeze from his window could move it with easy. It moved as though each group of lose curls had a mind of its own. Some gently waving against the sides of his face and fore head, while others danced freely about in multiple directions. Noticing not just its airy movement, but its beautiful color. Yoosung couldn’t help but admire the different shades of amber and maroon as they mixed to make his hair the shade of red it is. “What’cha looking at Yoosung?” Seven asked, causing yoosung to slightly jump in surprise. How long had he been staring? Slightly disheveled and embarrassed, Yoosung said “Nothing!” and then turned to lean out the window. Hiding his blushing face into the rough sleeve of the blue shirt he was wearing, Yoosung let the passing air fill his lungs and surround him as he thought to himself. I don’t normally look at Seven that way. So why did I get to caught up in looking at him now. Heaving a soft and quiet sigh, he continued to think, had he always looked like that?

The smell of pine wood, damp leaves, and gravel filled Yoosung’s lungs as he drifted off into thought. He started to wonder what Seven would look like without his glasses, would he look the same or different? Would his eyes still glow as bright, or did his weird glasses make them do that? Why had he never noticed these little details about Seven before. Though, they rarely saw each other much outside of the RFA, so maybe that was why. Plus, Seven was always busy or being mean and playing tricks. Moments like these, where they were both are quiet and together like this, this is new. Maybe that’s yoosung found his heart nervously beating with excitement. 

The drive was talking longer than he had hoped, and Seven started to worry that he had gotten them lost. Not that he wanted to admit it, nor did he mind the long car ride with Yoosung. But the sun was starting to set, and though the orange, gold, and scarlet sky was the perfect change in scenery for once, now wasn’t the time to get lost in the moment. When the sun completely set, it would be nearly impossible for them to figure out where to go, and there was no way in hell he was going to risk harming his cherry-red baby, absolutely no way. If I just dive a little farther ahead maybe the road will turn out like its supposed to, if not I will have to find a place to turn around…damn this wasn’t a part of the plan, Seven thought to himself. While deep in his thoughts, Yoosung asked him again for the millionth time how much longer it would be, and of course he said it wouldn’t be much longer, but he started to wonder that himself. How much longer would he be left alone with yoosung? Seven found himself starting to wish the car ride was over, or that maybe Yoosung was driving instead, because keeping his eye on the road and off Yoosung’s smile was quite frustrating. Glancing away from the road for a second he noticed a pair of glistening violet eyes looking at him with such focus, Seven almost forgot to look back to the road. w-why is he looking at me? Is there something wrong with me? I don’t have chips in my hair, do I? Seven thought, and then quickly ran his hand through his hair to check. All the while, Yoosung’s eyes never left him. Becoming flustered Seven asked. “What’cha looking at Yoosung?” Glancing over, Seven saw Yoosung jump slightly at his words, as though he hadn’t even realized what he was doing. Yoosung’s face quickly turned a soft shade of pink as he defensibly said “Nothing!” and then he turned and hid towards the window. 

Had…had he been looking at me just to look at me? thought Seven. His face turned a slight shade pinker at the idea that Yoosung might have been admiring him. No…no way, there is no way he would have been admiring me, thought Seven. But the thought of seeing Yoosung reacting that way made him smile. What a cute reaction, Seven thought, he didn’t have to get so embarrassed and hide just because he was looking at me. I mean, he thinks of me as just a friend…right?   
After the sun started to set more, they both agreed that they were lost, and turned around to get headed back to where they needed to be going. By that point it was late, and the sun had long since set and trying to see was getting difficult.

“Hey Yoosung, why don’t we pull over for the night? It’s getting to hard to see.” “Alright, that sounds good to me.” 

Seven drove farther down the small mountain road until he found a small clearing on the side of the road with little to no fallen branches that might harm his baby. It was only after turning off the car, once parked, that they both realized how thick the silence between them had become. Sitting in the dark, Seven nervously tried to think of a joke or something to say, while Yoosung kept thinking off in his own little world, only to blurt out “Seven, what do you look like without your glasses on?” without thinking. Hearing yoosung say this caught seven off guard, even Yoosung was shocked at himself for saying what he was thinking out loud.

Yoosung started to panic and blush before Seven could answer the question, “no wait, I... um! I didn’t mean to ask that... I was just wondering…” sputtered Yoosung. 

Seeing yoosung act so nervous made Seven smile, he couldn’t help but laugh at what Yoosung had said and how he was acting. “You want to know what I look like without my glasses?” he chuckled.

“y-yes I guess, maybe.” Stuttered Yoosung, he had never felt so stupid before, he couldn’t believe he had just asked that, and he was thankful it was so dark out. Maybe Seven couldn’t see how red his face had become. 

“Oh, then I will show you! But you have to do something for me in return!” said Seven cheerfully. Truth be told, Seven didn’t have anything in mind to make him do yet, but he would never pass up the moment to mess with him. Yoosung was his favorite person to play around with, how could he not jump at this opportunity. 

“Ok, fine. What do you want me to do?” responded Yoosung. What could he possibly make me do out here in the forest, besides, he thought, I am curious. I already sounded a little stupid for asking, what else could go wrong? 

“Oh, um, it’s a Secret!” said Seven, “You just have to do something that makes me happy.” Saying this, Seven didn’t have anything that he could think of that Yoosung would do to make him happy other than what he was already doing.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” Said Yoosung, “Take off your glasses.”  
“You can’t back out you know? ~”   
“Yes, I know, now take them off.”  
Gasping dramatically Seven responded “yoosung, why are you being so mean to me.” Seven then pouted and pretended to be upset. “I thought we were friends!”  
Sighing Yoosung said “I’m not falling for it Seven, I know you’re just messing with me.”  
“Who me? I would neeeever”   
“Yes, you would”  
“I would not, you don’t trust me Yoosung”  
“Nope! You play tricks on me all the time!” Yoosung exclaimed exasperated from Sevens antics.   
“I do no such thing. Yoosung, I’m hurt that you don’t trust me!” Seven whined as he then quickly jumped towards yoosung. “You hurt my feeling yoosung, now you have to hug me!”  
“What? No I don’t, don’t be weird Seven!” stammered Yoosung, while trying to avoid Seven’s hug. Trying to avoid it was hard though, considering how small of a space they were in, and so seven ended up capturing Yoosung in his arms, only to get flustered once he had him. 

Holding Yoosung from behind with the gear shift awkwardly between them, Seven’s face began to turn bright red. With his arms wrapped around Yoosung’s slender waste and his chest pressed up against his back, Seven could feel the warmth Yoosung was giving off and the movement of his breath as his stomach rose and fell. With his head was near the base of Yoosung’s neck, he could smell the soft and slightly sweet smell of his laundry detergent, which smelt nice and almost calming for some reason. Falling silent and still, Seven held Yoosung there for a moment to take everything in. 

“Seven, let me go. Why are you holding me?” Yoosung whispered embarrassedly, not sure why he was whispering. The feel of Sevens arms around him, and his warm breath that smelt of honey, was making Yoosung flustered and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.  
“Oh… um, yeah, sorry.” Seven said softly, embarrassed that he let himself get lost in the moment. Letting go of Yoosung, Seven moved back to his side of the car, and avoided Yoosung’s eyes. 

The awkward silence continued as they both sat there flustered at what just happened with red faces. After a few minutes of silence, Yoosung started to remember what Seven had said, and since Seven got to hug him, he should get to see Seven without his glasses, right?  
“So, I get to see you without your glasses now, right?” he said quietly.  
“If you really want to I guess.”  
“Really?!” exclaimed Yoosung excitedly. 

Laughing seven nodded his head. How could one person be so cute? He thought to himself, as he watched Yoosung bounce in his seat with excitement.   
Without thinking, Yoosung leaded over his seat close to seven and took his glasses off him, causing Seven to blush a little harder as the sudden proximity of their faces. He could see Yoosung’s violet eyes gleaming in the moonlight, and he could feel his breath close to his own.

Sliding Seven’s glasses off his face, Yoosung noticed how red seven’s face was, and how brightly his golden-amber eyes sparkled. Looking down, he started to study Seven’s face. He noticed how soft his skin looked, and how subtle his jaw and cheek bones were to his overall face shape. Mostly, Yoosung noticed how much he liked sevens eyes.  
After a few minutes of staring are Seven, Yoosung realized how close their faces had gotten to one another, causing him to start blushing again. 

While Yoosung was studying Sevens face, seven was also studying Yoosung’s, while trying not to panic with they feel of Yoosung’s breath so close. By the time Yoosung had realized how close they had become and started to move away, Seven had had all he could take. 

Seven then softly, but quickly reached up around Yoosung’s neck, and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Seven couldn’t help himself at that point, how could someone look at him as though nothing else in the world mattered? He and Yoosung had be friends for a while, but how had he never felt this way about him before, why now? Seven noticed that Yoosung’s lips were soft and warm and tasted of cherries.

It all happened so fast it took Yoosung a second to realize Seven was kissing him, and only a second more to realize he had wanted to kiss Seven too.   
After they broke the kiss they both looked at each other blushing, in awe of what just happened. They both nervously laughed at each other and themselves and didn’t say much else.

After a few more minutes of silence Seven said softly, “Why don’t we try and get to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow.”   
Smiling Yoosung agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted onto my Personal Tumblr.


End file.
